Toad
Toad is YLW Pyro TF2 Freak made by steam user: Chaos Sorcerer. His main theme is:Conker's Bad Fur Day - Sloprano (Karaoke) His big mode theme is : Bouldergeist Theme - Super Mario Galaxy Appearance and Personality Toad is YLW pyro wearing Lunatic's Leathers, Abhorrent Appendages, Lollichop Licker, Hard-Headed Hardware and Ghastlier Gibus. Toad as he refers to himself is a demon that likes to not only eat that can almost resemble as spawn of gluttony but even likes to sing to his victim before he devours them or as he likes to say it "give them a little orchestre". He is not like ordinary demon through and behaves more like an ordinary predator such as crocodile or frogs. He is also very cocky and thinks that he is strongest and fearsome predator in water even when he knows about Heavydile. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength As his name can aleardy tell he belongs to the species known as amphibians. This means that he can survive on the land too without any problems. He is very good at jumping. This means that he can jump very far and land safely on the land. He has extremely big tongue in his mouth. This helps him not only to catch prey from long distance but also in combat. His most dangerous ability comes from that he can change his size or weight. This means that he can grow big as tree and can weight more then he is supposed to. He mainly uses this to make Low and some Mid ranked freaks that could grab him before and easily throw him away into much stronger opponent then he is and making their enhanced strenght little bit useless. His skin is so thick that some of normal weapons (shovels, swords etc.) can easily break on it in half. This skin is also regenarating rapidly when scratched over time. The skin also makes him resistent to many magical powers of low ranked freaks. He can see any kind of invisible units from cloaked spies to Freaks that have ability to go invisible. When he is in water he is extremely fast probably fast like Heavydile. This skill really helps him to get any prey he wants to eat from fish to boats where there are people for him to prey on. His second most dangerous ability is in his vocal cords. Thanks to them he can emit a sound wave hitting his belly hard with his hands ,a burst of sound with croaking noises launches from his mouth that could blow away low-ranked Freaks and mercenaries. Toad can also create a massive waves of water when he jumps into water he inhabbits. Height of this waves also depends on how big he is for example if he grows into a size of elephant the waves will be bigger then himself. Faults and Weaknesses High ranked freaks can easily still grab him even when he tries to get his body more heavier. Maximum size he can get is like the middle sized tree. Maximum weight he gets is something like 50 kilograms. He is maybe fast as hell in water but he is cleary a terrible at moving on the land making him slower. His healing can be reduced by very fast attack speed or very strong freaks that will not let the skin to regenarate. Despite he is resistent to many abilities because of his ability he can be easily damaged by electric or ice manipulating Freaks even the low-ranked ones. When the sound wave ends he will be tired for some time leaving him vulnerable to attacks. He is very vulnerable while jumping. In some cases fast and strong freaks could just take his leg while he starts to jump and then throw him away. His jumping capabilities are not limited when there are not lily pads to support him, but still leave him vulnerable to while in the middle of his jump to manuver from incoming fire if his enemy has great aim. His extended tongue can be grabbed by enemies, allowing them to pull him if they have enough strength, like Heavy Freaks.His tongue could also gets stuck on freezing terrains and ice objects/weapons or projectiles. While he is emiting his sound wave freaks that are not affected by it can easily hurt him. Trivia He was a little bit inspired both by Tahm kench from league of legends and King Shark from DC comics Category:Pyros Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:Cannibals Category:Multi-moded Category:YLW Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs